Back in time
by abstract0118
Summary: Nadia Romanoff-Barton and Lucus Rogers are Young Avengers who travel back from the future to escape the chitauri attacking the Avengers Tower. Will they force themselves to do the right thing and go back or will they decide to stay with the parents they have lost? All characters are owned by MARVEL.
1. Back in time

**Hi guys! Welcome back to fanfiction :) This story is going to be about time travelling Avengers! It is mainly set just after the Battle of Manhattan and I hope that you enjoy it! It was just something to do whilst I write my Romanogers story. If you have any stories that you would like me to write about then please PM me or review my story. Thank you :)**

"COME ON!" I shouted quickly at Luke.

He sprinted over and held my shoulders. "Are you hurt?" he said quickly.

"No. You?"

"I will be fine." Will be? I looked down at his suit. There was a red mark that was spreading across the material.

"You are not okay."

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Jesus. You're so stubborn. What are we going to do?" I asked our glorious leader and my closest friend. Over the past year, we've become really close. I mean, I like him and I think about him as more than a friend, but that's normal isn't it, considering all the time we've spent together? Maybe I sho- _THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT THIS!_

"We blow it up. The whole tower. There's no one left here but chitauri. I've checked."

"There's no other option I can think of either. We can't stay and someone does need to wipe these things out quick." Loki left his machine up here, but he made sure that this time no one but him could turn it off. Loki was dead, so he couldn't turn it off. Exploding the building is our only chance. The other Avengers were out fighting on the streets of Manhattan, all except mum, dad, and Lucus' father, but what's the use if the chitauri are just going to keep coming through the portal that no one can get back through. The tower is where most of the chitauri are. We don't have a choice.

"You're right. This is the only way." I said. The hands that were placed on my shoulders started stroking them.

"I think we should use Banner's machine." he suggested. _What?_

"What? Go back?"

"We don't have a choice." _Why is he always right?_

"And we _are_ going to die anyway."

The tower shook once more and the grip on my shoulders tightened. "We have to go." he said.

I nodded and asked "JARVIS, anyone left in the tower?"

"N-n-n-no one, but chitaurrrrri m-miss."

"Even JARVIS has given up." I said.

"Send a message to the others. We're jumping back to 2013." Lucus commanded and we were relieved when JARVIS said the message was sent. We went to the device in the corner of the room, looked at each other and our eyes caught. I could hear the chitauri charging up the stairs, their chants echoing through the whole tower. There were at least 11,000 in this building. That's more than half in the city. It would make a huge difference.

"You know it's only a one way trip right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know. But at least I'm stuck with you and not Tony."

He chuckled slightly. "Always joking." He smiled sadly and we placed our hands on the scanners quickly. "JARVIS, self destruct in 10 seconds." Lucus instructed.

"Y-yes, Sir." he replied and started counting down. I looked at Luke and slithered my hand into his. He looked at me and whispered "See you on the other side."

I nodded and he pressed the button that would take us back. Please work!

Suddenly, I felt like I was being sucked into a black hole, like I was on the fastest roller coaster in the world. So fast. Too fast. Never stopping, never ending. I felt slightly sick as I was flying through the black air around us. I struggled to keep a hold on Luke, but he pulled me towards him and I hugged him for dear life to prevent me from slipping out of his grasp. We began to spin very fast and I screamed into his shoulder, even though I felt like I could hardly breath.

"HOLD ON!" he shouted and I held onto his even tighter, if that were even possible. Suddenly, we hit a hard surface and we rolled over the top of each other until we finally slowed to a stop and he was on top of me.

"We did it?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, we did." I replied smiling. We were particularly close and his eyes were searching mine for something. I coughed slightly, trying to break the awkward romantic eye glares. He quickly stuttered an apology.

He quickly got up and then held his hand out for me to take. He pulled me to my feet, but groaned as he did. "That heavy, huh?" I asked, smirking.

"No, no. It's just...my side." he said clutching his stomach wound through his suit.

"We should get that checked out, wherever we-" My sentence dragged off as I turned around and saw us crowded by the adult Avengers, who were looking suspiciously at us. "Okay, I know where we are."

I saw Maria in the background holding a bunch of files that said Stark Industries on them. She's still working for Stark? I looked at the others, scanning them. My eyes landed on mum. Oh my God. "Tash?" I asked.

"Who are you?" she asked sternly, her gun pointed firmly in my direction.

I looked at the person standing next to her. "Clint?" I said, tears starting to fall down my cheeks. They were dead. I don't think I can deal with this.

I looked at Luke who was currently studying Maria and Steve very intently, his eyes flickering between both of them. "Dad?" he asked Steve, but before he could say anymore he fell to the floor. Why did he say that? We've been through the regulations.

"LUKE!" I shouted and went over to him. Please don't be dead. Please. The bag that I took with me, carrying our stuff, dropped carelessly off my shoulder and onto the floor. I ran over to him and touched the sides of his face, stroking them, almost lovingly. "Just stay awake for me okay."

I looked at the others, who were just standing there looking clueless about what they were going to do. "You gonna help or just stand there while he bleeds out?" I asked angrily. I saw Steve nod to the others and they all came around us.

Bruce came over and did a body check. "Bruce, what are we dealing with?"

He frowned at the fact that I knew his name, but spoke back to me. "He's been stabbed in his lower stomach. Bullet wound in his back and knife cuts on his shoulder."

"Stupid chitauri." I cursed. "You idiot. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Luke.

"Didn't...want you to...worry." he said, sounding extremely weak.

"How do you think I feel now then? That as well as angry is the answer. Just don't die on me okay?"

"Okay." He nodded but started to shut his eyes anyway.

"LUKE!" I shouted and Banner said "We need to get him to the med bay now. Thor, can you carry him?" he called and Thor came over.

"Of course." he replied and lifted Luke up. I knew Thor was caring and he would be delicate even though his strength implies that he is otherwise. I went to follow Lucus, but Rogers blocked my way.

"You're staying here to answer some questions."

"Fine." I agreed. To disagree with a super soldier is a stupid thing to do. I looked over at my parents as I sat down on the chair. Maria and Steve sat next to each other on the sofa. Tony was standing behind their sofa.

"Do you guys have an autobrush? My hair looks dreadful."

"A what?" Tony asked. Oh yeah, we have different technology to the stuff that they do. 2013...right...

"Sorry, a hairbrush." I corrected.

"Nat? You must have one." Clint said. He sounded the same as when he...when he left me.

"Yeah, back in a minute." she said and left the room. I watched her leave, her red hair only at her shoulders. I missed her. My eyes started filling with tears and I felt a singular tear fall down onto my face.

"Are you okay?" dad asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked up at him. I missed him to. He doesn't look any different.

"Fine." I whispered, brushing the tear off my cheek.

"Okay, would you care to tell us what is going on?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Why did we come into the living room to see two horny teenagers cuddling on the floor?" That made me blush extremely red, nearly as red as my hair.

"You never change do you Tony. And we aren't together." I insisted.

"How do you know us?" Steve asked me as Natasha came back into the living room, handing me a hairbrush.

"Me and Luke. We are...from the future." I answered, beginning to brush my hair with the brush.

"Ha, you're kidding right?" Clint said and I looked up at him. None of them have changed.

"There was an...an attack." I managed to say. I took a deep shaky breath and then continued. "There was an attack on the tower..."

I looked towards Steve who asked "He called me dad. Why?"

"Because you are his dad. He probably did it because of the shock. You've been missing for a couple of months. Maria's on the edge of killing herself because of it." I blurted without thinking. Steve looked at Maria and then back at me. "Oh shit." I said. "You two...you aren't."

"What?" Maria said, shifting away from Rogers a bit. "Me and Rogers? W-we...we have...a child."

"Lucus Rogers. The boy downstairs. That's him. I didn't mean to tell you, it just came out." I said trying to cover up my mistake. "Great."

"Hahaha." Tony laughed. "I knew you guys would always end up together." Steve just looked incapable of speaking and Maria was going a dark shade of red.

"What about the rest of us?" Clint asked.

"You...you and Nat...you're..." I struggled to finish and my breaths became laboured. I put my head in my hands and started crying, full on this time. I felt someone sit next to me and place an arm around my shoulder. It was Clint.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything'll be fine. Just...talk us through what happened." he said softly.

"Your...your voice. I've missed it." I managed to say and fell into his arms.

He pulled me closer and then asked "What's your name?" as if he wanted re-assurance.

"It's Nadia." I whispered.

"Nadia what?" he asked, but I didn't want to answer. I pulled back from him and put my hands in my lap. He pulled his hand away from my shoulder. "What's your last name Nadia?" he asked more firmly this time.

"I can't...I can't tell you." I whispered.

"Please. I'm begging you." he said.

"It's against regulations. We were trained for these situations, so that if we go back we are not allowed to tell you. We weren't even meant to go back, not until we were older. Look...I can't say."

"If you know me, then I don't listen to regulations. I will find a way for you to tell me." Clint argued. That was true.

"My name's..." I looked down at the floor. "Nadia Lily...Romanoff-Barton." I said, looking up at him when I mentioned my surname.

"So you're BlackHawk's child?" Tony asked.

"Why do you always use that nickname with me? It's so annoying." I complained.

"Me and Nat. We're...your parents?" Clint asked, looking sideways at Nat, who wasn't moving.

"Yes, you are." I said, showing a small smile. I rolled up the sleeve of my suit, revealing the tattoo I had of the Black Widow symbol resting on top of an arrow.

"Nat?" Clint asked, but she didn't move. He got up and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She immediately pulled away like his touch caused a fire on her arm.

"Don't." she warned and stormed out of the room. Clint looked down at the floor, shaking his head.

"She'll come round. I promise." I assured him, but he just sat back down on one of the sofa's.

"What if she doesn't?" he asked, putting his head in his hands.

"I knew you had a thing for her." Tony said and Clint shot a death glare at him.

"That doesn't matter. I've told you what I know, now let me go and see Luke." I said, turning to Cap. "Please, Cap. I'm begging you."

"I need you to answer a question." Natasha said, from the door. We span around to face her and she started walking towards us.

"Anything."

"To come back from where you were...you must've had a reason. What was that reason?" she asked, crossing her arms, moving behind the sofa away from Clint.

I looked at the floor, searching it for a way out, but nothing came up. "There were thousands of chitauri in the building. We had to blow it up."

"You were going to blow it up with you inside it?" Clint asked, sounding caring.

"Yes, but then Luke thought that we should use the...the time travel device Banner was working on."

Tony burst out laughing and I just sat there. "Are you kidding? Time travel? No, you're lying."

"I'm telling the truth, Tin head. We had to come back. Clint and Nat...they were dead." I said, looking up at them.

"How?" Natasha asked.

"One of you had a bomb wrapped around your heart. You couldn't stop it. There was a timer." I coughed my emotions away and then continued. "It was set to blow for less than a minute. I could hear you talking over the comms about how much you loved each other." I said tearing up once more. "Not one of you could live without the other, so you decided that if one of you died...the other one would die too." I finished and they just stared at each other. "I tried to get to you, we all did. But it was no good."

"You should't blame yourself." Maria said.

"Look...I don't want to talk about this. I just want to go and see Luke."

"So...just to clarify. You are Clintasha's child?" Tony asked again. I think he just wanted to use that word."

"Oh for God sake. We are not going to be called that." Clint said.

" _We_ are not going to be called anything." Natasha insisted. I saw Clint's face sadden for a moment before Tony started up again.

"As I said, you're Clintasha's child, who has been trained as an Avenger and has travelled back in time?"

"Correct." I said sweetly, but then stepped forward and stared Tony down with a dark glare. "Now, let me see Luke."

Tony looked petrified and said "Wow. She really is like her mother."


	2. Uncle Fury

**Previously**

 **"As I said, you're Clintasha's child, who has been trained as an Avenger, and travelled back in time to stop us all getting killed by an alien army."**

 **"Correct." I said sweetly, but then stepped forward and stared Tony down with a dark glare. "Now, let me see Luke."**

 **Tony looked petrified and said "Wow. She really is like her mother."**

We arrived in the medical bay where Lucus was sitting up, his side being stitched up. I ran over and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine." he groaned, struggling to move.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

He looked at the others and then back to me. "Do they know?"

"Yeah, I had to tell them. They wouldn't let me come and see you unless I did." I said, making myself blush slightly. A small smile rose on his face at my embarrassed state.

"So what do we do now?" Bruce asked.

"We need to speak with Uncle Fury."

"Uncle Fury?" Stark laughed.

"Sorry, it's Director Fury isn't it."

"Yeah. If he hears the words Uncle Fury, he'll probably have you shot on the spot."

"Sounds like him." Lucus commented, trying to sit up on the side of the bed, but struggling greatly.

"Stop." I said and put him back down onto the bed. "You need to rest. I'm not letting you leave like this."

"Oh come on. We go back in time and you don't want me to investigate what life was like 17 years ago."

"Wait a second," Bruce said. "How old are you guys?"

"We're both 15."

"And you're the same age?"

"Yep."

"So when were you born?"

I looked at Luke briefly and then to the others. "Two thousand and...thirteen." I finished, feeling guilty. They now know they have sex during this year and have us.

"What?" Steve said, looking very surprised.

"Oh, Cap loses his virginity this year." Tony commented.

"Shut it Stark." Steve said, a blush going up his cheeks.

"Some things never change." I commented to Luke.

"What? Do they fight usually?" Maria asked, her blush fading slightly after coming to the realisation that she sleeps with him this year.

"Not all the time, but there was a whole period where they just hated each other. The papers named it 'Civil War' to be dramatic." Luke said, emphasizing the name with his hands, but gasping from the pain. Maria walked out of the room, because she had to go and sort some things out at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Stop moving, will you! I don't want you to be in here longer than you have to." I said, blushing slightly from how loving that sentence sounded. "Lets...go guys." I said to the others and we quickly filed into the elevator leaving Lucus in their alone.

"So..." Stark started. "you and Luke huh?"

"Shut it Tony." I said firmly.

"Just saying. Not the worst match. I mean, imagine what your kids would look like?"

I snapped my head around, my cheeks slightly flushed from our discussion, and warned "Remember the fact that I have the DNA of the world's best assassins inside of me. I have their genes and their fighting skills, so don't you dare go pissing me off about me liking Rogers."

"She...is totally our daughter." Clint said to Natasha, who just rolled her eyes. However, I could see the little smirk that rose on the side of her face that was only visible to me. She saw me watching and I raised my eyebrows, causing her to put the 'Black Widow Face' back on.

"So we are all just going to stroll into Fury's office and convince him that you are a girl from the future?" Tony asked, us walking down the corridor of the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well...Fury doesn't even believe that Natasha and Clint are dating, so how is he going to believe that they have a child together?"

"DNA. Has to be the only way."

"Yes and maybe we could sit down on sofa and rant at each other, like we're on the Jeremy Kyle Show."

"The what?" I asked. I've never heard of that before.

"Never mind." he said and went up to knock on Fury's door. Before he got the chance, it opened. Maria Hill, stood there, files in hand, and her old uniform on. Her eyes flickered to Rogers and then back to me quickly.

"You still wearing that old thing?" I asked Aunt Maria.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I didn't realise you still weren't an Avenger?"

"Wait...what do you mean?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Shit, I'm not good at this." I cursed and walked into the office. _I have got to stop doing that._ I sat down on the chair that was opposite Fury's desk. I haven't seen him in such a long time. "It's good to see you again Nick." I said smiling, remaining in my seat instead of getting up to hug him.

"Yes," he said, stern expression as always. "That may be the case, but I don't ever remember meeting you."

"Right...that's bec-"

"Hill has filled me in on the situation." he said as Maria shut the door and came over to stand by his desk. "Tell me what happens from this year until the year you came back from." he asked getting straight to the point.

I looked around at the others who were standing in a curve behind my chair. I turned back to Fury's stern expression. "Obviously I can't tell you _everything._ What I can tell you is that your invaded by Loki again."

"Loki Laufeyson is a dead man." Clint said, looking very angry.

"A dead God." Tony corrected. Clint shot a look at Stark and continued. "If he's dead, how did he invade us again?"

"He isn't dead." I said, causing everyone to turn around and look at Thor, who was trying to look somewhere else. "He was imprisoned on Asgard. He breaks free. A lot." I explained. Everyone was still focused on him. "It's like you guys trying to kill dad so..." I argued, but Fury stopped me.

"Excuse me..." Fury interjected. "You said dad?"

"You didn't know?" I asked and Fury turned around at Hill, who wasn't looking anywhere near Fury.

"I was not informed." He said, sternly giving Maria an evil glare that would end badly, and turned back. "Who is your father exactly?"

"Clint." I answered. Fury's face flinched slightly, but he didn't show any emotion.

"And your mother I don't even need to guess." he said, getting up out of his seat. "Barton. Romanoff. You are removed from the active line of duty."

"What?" Natasha said.

"Are you serious?" Clint exclaimed.

"You can no longer be part of S.H.I.E.L.D now that I know you are going to break the fraternization rule." he said, heading towards the door, but mum interrupted him and he turned back around.

"Nick..." Romanoff collected herself and then continued. "Director Fury, I have no where else to live."

"Wait a second, aren't S.H.I.E.L.D agents paid quite a bit?" Tony asked and Romanoff gulped.

"The money I had saved was used to help all of Barton's recoveries." she said quietly.

"What?" Clint said, surprised. He looked at Tasha in complete shock.

She shrugged and argued that "It wasn't going to pay for itself."

"Hey! I thought that was coming out of my saved S.H.I.E.L.D money." Clint shouted.

"It was Romanoff's choice." Fury said.

"She shouldn't of had to do it."

"I wanted to." Natasha said looking at the floor. Everyone looked at her and I noticed the little twitch of her ears that she subconsciously does when she's nervous. Clint found that out a couple of years from now. "It was one less thing off my ledger." She looked up at him, almost as if she would burst into tears, but she didn't. She wouldn't. "And it still wasn't enough." she said and ran out of the room.

Clint looked around at us, a little bit out of place. He shook his head and said a flustered "Sorry." and quickly fled the room.

Fury turned to me. "Press your thumb here." he said, pulling out a blood scanner and handing it to me. "It will-"

"I know. Identify my DNA." I said knowingly and I felt it prick my finger as the blood was being taken. I didn't even wince. Just trying to make myself seem a little bit more like the Widow's daughter. "Done." I said, when I felt the pulsing stop in my fingers. I took my thumb off the scanner and sucked the blood off it.

"DNA results show that you are indeed their daughter."

"Ha. Knew it. You don't need the scanner. Just look at her hair." Tony said, gesturing to my head.

"Just wait until you see my archery skills." I said smiling and he returned the smile.

"That can wait." Fury said, irritated. "Avengers, look after that child, and Hill," he said turning to Maria. "You. Are. Fired."

"Excuse me, Sir?" she exclaimed.

"Director Fury," Rogers started. "you must see that this is uncalled for."

"She prevented me from getting valid information, such as the fact that thing young girl is the daughter of two of my top agents. Maria, get your stuff and then leave S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Hey, I am not a young girl." I said, annoyed. Come on, I may be younger than these old folks, but that does not make me a two year old.

"That doesn't matter. The fact its that Hill prevented information from getting to me." He turned back to Hill. "You are no longer an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and not just because of today. You know why." he said and stormed out of the room. Everyone turned around to look at Hill confused, apart from me. I knew the story.

"What does he mean, Maria?" Rogers asked, but she didn't answer. She placed her badge of Fury's desk and then turned around. I was wrong. She was going to answer his question.

"A couple of years ago...I was in the process of being appointed deputy. I had the meeting with Fury and we were ready to complete the official documents..." She cleared her throat and gulped. "But there was an attack near to where our building was. Fury asked agents to go out and stop the people attacking who were in fact terrorists, but I didn't go with them." She hung her head, looking like she was almost doing it out of shame. "My parents lived near...near the place that was being hit and I ran...to go and check on them." A tear slid down her check slightly. "I completely abandoned everything I was doing. I was so stupid." she told herself, shaking her head.

Steve stepped forward as she started to burst into tears. She cried into his chest and he held her tightly. I've seen them do this many a time before, but never her crying. Sometimes out of joy, like when he asked her to marry him, but never out of sadness. Steve looked after Maria and I turned back to the others.

"Should we be searching the realms for the widow and her hawk?" Thor asked. I always did love his vocabulary.

"Don't worry about it, Point Break." Tony said, slapping the demi-God on the shoulder. "The lovebirds will be fine on their own. Now lets all go upstairs."

"Oh God, I have to sort out where I'm going to live. The helicarrier was my house basically. And I don't really have any clothes." Maria said, pulling herself away from Steve's chest, looking a bit red in the face. Life as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent was tough. Even tougher for her.

"Stay at the Tower." Tony offered. Maria's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I said stay at the Tower."

"Yeah, I heard what you said."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just can't believe you're actually offering me somewhere to live."

"Honey, basically all of us live there. You'd be closer to us and as 'young girl' said you become an Avenger in the future anyway, so it can't hurt." Maria scowled at the nickname slightly, but then looked over at me.

"Was it true? What you said about me becoming an Avenger."

I nodded. "You do. In time."

"Can you tell me when?" she said, raising an eyebrow, almost knowing the answer she was going to get.

"Soon." I assured her and she smiled, looking at Steve for a second before clearing her throat and walking over to the elevator. We followed her and Steve asked "Don't you have any items? Clothing and such?".

"No. I only had my S.H.I.E.L.D gear and the occasional casual dress for missions."

"Don't tell Pepper that. She'll be calling a shopping trip before you can get through the door." Tony said and pressed the button down to the bottom floor.

Stark texted Pepper on the way back about Hill not having any clothes to wear and Pepper replied in a very excited tone and with lots of caps-lock usage. We arrived back at the tower and I rushed into the elevator, buzzing to see Luke again. We may be in New York, but I don't want to go anywhere without him. I asked Hill why she didn't tell Fury and she replied that it was to try and keep Clint and Natasha in their jobs. Yeah...that didn't work out.

We arrived on the floor of the medical centre and I rushed over to Luke, giving him a huge hug.

"Woah, woah. Mind the injuries red-head."

"Shut up." I said and pulled my arms back. "You feeling better?"

"Much better now that you're here." I blushed slightly and then turned to Bruce. "What's the verdict?"

"He's getting better way faster than normal. He'll need to spend a few days in bed recovering." Bruce started, but Luke interjected him.

"No."

"And then he'll need to-"

"No."

"take some painkillers to-"

"No."

"help his body heal."

Luke groaned and shoved his head against the pillows. "It's for your own good you know." I said, smiling sadly at him. I knew what it was like to spend a few days recovering from missions. BORING! Hang on... "Wait a second, he has super-soldier serum in him. Doesn't that mean that he'll heal faster?"

"So that's why there was such a quick turn around." he said and jotted down some notes on the computer. "By the way Tony, Clint left you a message saying that he wouldn't be back for a while."

"How longs a while?" Tony asked.

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Good point. It is Clint."

"Yeah, he's like that." I said and sat down next to Luke on the bed.

Pepper came through the door and already had some dresses on her iPad ready to show her. Before she went to Hill, she came over to us.

"Hey Aunt Pep." I said smiling. I hadn't seen her in a while.

"Yeah, Tony told me about you guys. The rooms for you are just being finalised and then you will be able to sleep in there. You'll have to share a room, but there is no where else for you guys to go." she explained and I felt my heart flutter slightly. "It's lovely to meet you both anyway." she said, extending her hand for us to shake. After she shook our hands, we all started chatting about what kind of clothes Hill was going to get and I couldn't take my mind off the fact that me and Luke were getting so close, physically as well as metaphorically.


	3. Healing

**Hey, i'm really happy with the reviews, favourite and followers that I have got so far! Thank you so much :)**

"So you really don't know how long it will take to heal then?" Doctor Banner asked Lucus. His wounds looked much better, because of the serum in him, which had sped up the process.

"I've never been this badly injured in battle." Luke replied. He's right. He hadn't. And it killed me inside to see him hurt like this.

"You've been in battle?" Steve questioned, sounding curious.

"Yeah. You could say that." he replied, shooting a quick glance at me. I licked my lips and looked at the ground sadly.

"Can I ask which one's?"

"A fair few." he said, trying to keep emotionless.

"Lose anyone at all?" the older Roger's asked, causing the younger version to shut his eyes and frown slightly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Maria reassured him, stroking his back. They already seemed to have a close bond, unlike Natasha with me. Speaking of her, I looked over at her face and saw her staring at the opposite wall, almost transfixed on the sight of nothing. Clint gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she snapped round to him. Dad stroked her shoulder and she smiled ever so softly, a smile that I only saw when she was with him.

My attention returned to Luke, who was now bringing his head up to face the others. We all listened intently to his story, one which I already knew. "There were three battles. They had their own names. Age of Ultron being one. Another Infinity War. And the last..." he looked up at me and caught my gaze. I could see that he was forcing to speak his words out, but if he was turning to me for confidence then he wouldn't find any, because I felt like I couldn't move, let alone speak. "Hour of death."

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sounds of screams that were surrounding the buildings around me in the future. "Thousands were killed in the last one. It's when..." he said, looking up at Steve. "It's when you went missing." Steve gulped and stared at him, almost confused. Then again, he was from the 1930's so I wouldn't really expect him to understand. "Maria's not been coping very well."

The actions on his back stopped and she withdrew it from his back. "What do you mean I'm not coping very well?"

"Well...dad's gone and obviously you two are together in the future, so you're...in the middle of a mental breakdown. The hope of finding him and me being with you are the only things that you live for now. That's what you said." he explained to a shocked Maria. "You actually suggested us going back in time to change the future so that Steve never disappears."

"Well, I don't want him to disappear regardless of our relationship status." she said professionally, but her cheeks were flooding with red.

"That's another reason why we've returned. To change what happened. I want my father back and..." he said and looked round at me. "..you want your parents back too." Tears were threatening to spill down my pale white cheeks and I could feel my bottom lip tremble. A tear gracefully glided down the side of his face, but his expression never change from emotionless.

"We need to figure out how to change everything without causing an outcome worse than what has happened." he explained.

"I just...I want my parents back." I added and then burst into tears. I put my hands on my face and sobbed into then, until I felt a pair of warm arms surround me and I began to crying into the occupant of those arms' chest.

"It's okay, it's okay." Luke repeated. "They're here with you now and that's all that matters."

"You can't go changing things. That might cause even more deaths." Bruce said, but I continued to cry.

I felt Luke nod against me and then pull back, only to put my arms round another person. That person being Clint who had come over to help me. He stroked my head and tightened his grip slightly on my back. "Hey, we can't have you being upset. I don't want you ruining this new outfit." he joked and I laughed, pulling away to wipe the tears from his suit.

"Sorry. I have missed your sense of humour."

"Yes! Tell me that I'm the funniest. Please say that I'm the funniest?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes Clint. You are the funniest." I dead-panned and he threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh yeah!" he said and gave me a high five.

We were brought back to the others when I heard a door slam on the other side of the room. I looked around and asked "Where's mum?"

I looked at Clint who was already walking towards the door, but I signalled for him to go back. "I'll go." I walked over to the door and opened it, which led to the stairs. I heard footsteps leading up to the top of the building and looked up the railings to see a figure hurrying up the stairs.

I heard Natasha say "Authorisation lock 1433." which meant that she locked the door. Fortunately for me...i'm from the future.

Once I got up to the top of the stairs. "Authorisation access 'Tony Stark is King'." I smiled as the door opened and I saw Natasha lying down on the floor. She noticed the door open and turned up to look.

"It's only me Tash." I said, shutting the door behind me. She nodded and then returned to looking at the sky. I came down to join her and lay next to her too, so close that our hair merged together between us.

"What am I like?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"In the future...with Clint...you seem so relaxed and casual. I can imagine him being a good father, but I can't imagine me being a mother to someone like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, taking offence.

"I just meant that you are so pure and I'm...well I'm not." she said and sighed.

"I know exactly what's happened to you." I said, which made her head turn. "The red room, the hospital fire, everything. We all know. You tell us all in time. Even Tony."

I looked at her and tears are filling her eyes. "Am I a good mother to you?" she asked. I could tell she was at her emotional peak, even though no emotion was portrayed through her voice.

"You're the best." I reply and hold her hand in mine. We return our gaze to the sky and I ask "What are you worried about? With Clint? I know you want to be with him, because you also say in the future that you were always checking him out."

"I do what?"

"Nothing. But...why don't you just tell him. It would be good to understand." _Yeah, so I can understand and do the same thing with Luke._

"I trust him. With my life. More than anyone else in the world actually, but...he can't be in love with someone like me. Love is for children."

"Oh my God! You're going with that. I haven't heard that catchphrase in years."

"I lose my catchphrase?" she asks, with surprise.

"Sorry, but with being married and having a kid you can't exactly go with 'Love is for children'."

"But it is."

"But you are an adult and you fall in love anyway. What does that show?"

"That we are not actually in love."

"No! It shows that you're wrong, mum. It shows that you can fall in love. And you do. You just need to believe."

We remained in silence after that until there was a knock at the door. We snapped our heads around and I said "JARVIS, let them out." The door unlocked and opened, revealing Clint looking worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked, face full of concern. He began to walk over and I nodded at mum when she looked at me unsteadily. She took a deep breath out and then came to meet him in the middle.

"Hi." she said, extending her hand out for him to shake. Okay...new method.

"Uh...hi." he said, shaking her hand, a bit weirded out.

"I'm...I'm Natasha Romanoff." she stated and he got it.

"Clint Barton. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to finally meet you too." she replied smiling.

"Now, what is a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?" he said, gesturing to the cold, open air.

"Well...I was running you see."

"Ah yeah, I've done a lot of that too."

"And I thought I was running away from something bad. Something that I hated." she explained and I just sat there, watching their intense exchange. "But I've come to a realisation."

"And..." he said, stepping a bit closer to her. "that realisation is?"

"I wasn't running from what I hated. I was running from what I feared." she said, stepping closer and placing her hands on his waist. "What I love."

They both closed their eyes and leaned forward, kissing each other gently on the lips. They pulled back, smiled and then kissed a bit harder and with a little more passion. The other Avengers, Pepper and Hill, crowded round the side of the door until Thor's weight caused them to fall down at the entrance.

Clint and Natasha pulled away from each other and asked "Were you spying on the spies?"

"Well we thought they might be hiding something." Tony said, smirking and brushing the dirt off his clothes. "And it seems that they were. Congratulations Clintasha."

"Hmm...good ship name." I commented and joined the others at the door.

"We'll leave you in peace." Steve said, ushering us all back into the building and locking the door, leaving them out there alone to sort out their new relationship.

"Knew it!" Stark shouted all the way back down to the med centre.

"So did it happen?" Lucus asked eagerly.

"Yes...yes it did." I said, smiling.

"Haha. Soon they're going to have their little Blackhawk child running around the place." he said and turned to face me. "I.e. you."

"Hey, we are not telling them that it happens so soon." I say, hitting his arm and looking round at the others. "Clint and Natasha can't know."

"Fine, fine. We won't tell a soul." Tony said, putting his hands up. "You spoil all the fun."


	4. Cheating

**Thank you for the reviews!**

"Are we even going to talk about it?" Luke whispered to me as the group gathered in the kitchen.

"Not now." I said, between my teeth.

"But-"

"Hey!" Clint shouted over in our direction. "You think you're well enough for sparring?" he asked Lucus.

"Sure." he replied and mum, dad, Luke and I went over to the elevator to the sparring floor.

"So...how we going to do this?" Natasha started. "Me vs. Luke and Clint vs. Nadia. Whoever wins battles in the final."

"Bring it." Clint said with a gangster style that Nat just smiled and rolled her eyes at. The elevator doors opened and revealed the gym area. It looked less modified, but of course that was only because of the time difference. We got changed in the female and male changing areas and then went to the sparring section of the room.

"Nat vs. Luke first." I insisted. "I want to see how this turns out."

"Come on. You know I beat her every time." Luke said, walking over to the mats.

"Oh really? I'd like to see that for myself thanks." Nat said and they into a ready position. "Scared?"

"Not in the slightest." he replied and then the fight began.

Nat was threw the first punch. I think Luke was a bit worried about hurting her, but he didn't want to show it. He ducked immediately away from her and I could see the frustration she got from not hitting him the first time. She threw multiple punches aiming for the face, chest and stomach. None of them hit. She charged towards him and tried to rugby tackle him, but he didn't move. He just picked her up by her waist and pushed her back. She punched and punched, each time him dodging, until he surprisingly caught her fist and flipped her over, causing her to land on her back. Thank goodness there were pads to catch her fall.

"Told you." he said, smugly, and walked away, leaving a stunned Nat on the floor.

"Nice moves Rogers. Super soldier serum helped you." Nat said, getting up off the mat.

"You have part of another one too you know Nat." Clint reminded her. She scowled at him, but then smiled and got a water.

Me and Clint were up next. We got onto the mat and began circling each other, almost like vultures. We were both very into archery and birds as a matter of fact. He drives a mini helicarrier as do I. We bond with stuff like that. As well as this.

Clint smirked at me and then threw a quick punch, which I easily aoided by doing a backflip. We walked round each other again. Hawkeye. Always patient. I was often called Hawkgirl, but I never did have the same patience as him.

I have the advantage because I know the nervous twitch he does when he loses focus after a certain amount of time. Wait for it...THERE. Suddenly I sprinted towards him and tackled his waist, so quickly that he didn't have time to react before he was down on the ground groaning.

"Ow." He complained and I pulled away from him. I stood up, brushed myself down and offered my hand for him to take.

"Don't be such a wuss dad." I said smiling and he smiled back, taking the hand I offered, pulling him up to a standing position. I heard Nat and Luke snickering about my comment as well as we made our way over to them.

"How did you do that?" Natasha asked.

"He does a nervous twitch." I explained.

"Which is...?" She asked.

"I'll leave you to find out." I replied, which she scowled at.

"I let her win." Clint argued to Natasha.

"Of course you did Barton." She said, smiling. I turned to face Luke.

"Ready to have your ass kicked?" I asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows, looked, as a joke, sternly at me and said "Language." as if to imitate his father. I giggled and the others looked puzzled.

"Just...wait a while and you'll see what we're laughing at." Luke explained and then we went over to the mats.

We got into our positions and put up our fists. "Ready?" He asked smirking.

"Do you even need to ask that?" I said and punched him in the face. I heard my parents take a sharp breath in and I could've sworn I heard Clint laughing slightly.

Luke's hand went up to his cheek and I tried to tackle him the same as I had done for Clint, but it didn't work. Luke grabbed me by my waist and threw me off him. I rolled back into a standing position and scowled.

I sprinted up to him and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his neck, in an attempt to spin him round. My attempt was successful and we went towards the ground, but he turned us round so he was on top at the last minute. I stopped moving completely and stared into his eyes to distract him. _What is this feeling in my chest? My heart was beating so fast even though I knew this was a plan._

His tight grip was warm against my cool skin and his lips were parted slightly. I could see his shoulders moving up and down faster than before, showing his increased breathing rate. I could almost see his pupils dilate, but I think I imagined it. His grip on me loosened and I took advantage of it, pushing us round and securely pinning his hands to the floor.

He groaned and I smiled at my victory. I heard clapping from across the gym and looked up to see my parents, who I forgot were there. Do you think they noticed our...moment? Can I even call that a moment? What just happepened?

"That's my girl." Clint said as they walked over to us. I got off of Luke and offered him a hand up. His hand wrapped round mine, so warm, and I heaved him up. He continually stared in my eyes and I cleared my throat trying to look away from him.

"Miss Potts requests your presence in the kitchen." JARVIS' voice came over the speaker. We still had JARVIS in the modern day. This olden stuff is still weird though.

"Tell her we will be right up." Natasha replied and my parents grabbed their waters.

"That was sneaky." Luke said, the corner of his lips pulling into a smile.

"I had to win against you some way." I argued, taking a sip of my water.

"You trying to tug at my heart strings or something?" He asked jokingly, but I could see the seriously in his facial expression.

I smiled slightly and replied "Maybe." before walking over to the lift with a bit extra swing in my hips than usual. I am the Black Widows daughter after all. Also, a maybe is neither a yes or a no. Nothing has been admitted.

We rode up to the living room floor and went into the kitchen where Pepper was serving the lasagne she had been preparing. The others were sitting at the table, their plates filling with food distributed by Pepper. "Just in time." She said happily as she finished serving the rest of the plates.

We sat down in some of the free seats and began eating. "So..." Pepper started. "What's the future like?" She asked, however I could tell she had another question to ask.

"Future is good. But it sounds like you want to discuss something more specific or something else entirely."

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"I'm good at reading people aunty. Anyway, your question?"

She sighed and defeatedly said "Are you guys the only children or do we have any?"

Tony started choking on the piece of mash potato that he had just shovelled into his mouth. He was violently coughing and Natasha came over to pat him on the back. Pepper looked a little upset by Tony's reaction but I continued once he had recovered and drunk some alcohol.

"Yes, there are other children apart from us."

"Who are these others?" Bruce asked, drinking some water.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"What?" Bruce asked confused and looked round at the others before focussing back on me. "Me specifically?"

"Yes."

"O...okay..." he said, nervously.

"Well..you know Betty?"

He looked at the others and then back at me. "Yes. What...what about her?"

"You have a child together."

His eyes went wild and he looked confused. "What? How does that even...work?"

"You find a way to control your heart rate."

"Really?" he asked, with the slightest smile on his face.

"Yes. Rachel Elisabeth Banner. She was 13 when we left." I explained. His smile grew slightly and I continued.

"There is also another child in the tower apart from Thor and Jane."

"They have a child."

"Amalya. She's like a goddess. Well she is actually." I said smiling.

"Who's the other child?" Clint asked, shovelling another piece of lasagne into his mouth. Always so messy.

I looked up at Tony and he looked at me confused. "She's called Maria Caitlin Stark." Pepper and Tony looked at me, shocked. "She's five years old and so beautiful."

"Oh my goodness. We have a child?" Pepper asked me excitedly.

"What?" Tony deadpanned, sounding more annoyed that I think he was. "That's not right."

Pepper looked at Tony. She was disappointed and looked like she was going to cry. Tony looked at Pepper who was shocked by his reaction.

"Yeah and you guys-" I began, but Pepper began to walk away so I stopped.

"Pepper! NO! Wait, I didn't mean it like...oh shit." Tony said, hitting his head on the table.

"Tony..." Luke began.

"No, how is this right? I can't be a father. I mean look at me...I am not father material!" he explained like he was freaking out. No...he WAS freaking out.

"Go and talk to Pepper. Now." Natasha ordered and he sighed, getting up from his chair and rushing to the door.

"God, he needs a reality check." Maria said, tucking into more of her lasagne.

"Are they safe?" Banner asked, concerned.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our children. Are they all safe?"

"They were in safe houses, because they are younger than me and Luke."

"Good." he said, smiling. I'm happy that Ama and Maria are safe. At least some of us were.

"The thing is...if you change what happens now...those children might not be born." Clint said. "No matter how much you want us back, you can't go changing things around here. It might result in all of us dying."

I knew his words spoke truth, but I didn't really want to listen. I knew that I would eventually have to accept the fact that they were still going to die. After we had tea, we said goodnight to the others and made our way to our room. We went inside and the room was mainly all glass. An overlook of the city, a beautiful glass coffee table and thankfully the bathroom doors and walls were all solid stone. It was like a hotel.

"You want the bed by the window?" he asked and I replied "You really know me well don't you." I always hated having to sleep away from the window. I make me feel so in the dark and I am quite the optimist.

I got changed for bed in the bathroom and he got changed in the bedroom. I came out and he was in the middle of changing into a top. Thankfully, he was in his boxers instead of nothing. I stared at his bare back for a second before saying "Sorry". He turned round and noticed that I was lingering the bathroom doorway, my eyes strain-fully averted from his strong body.

"No, it's fine. You can come in." he said, making his way over to his bed. He got into bed and I got into mine. There was only a coffee table between us, but it still felt like miles.

"Lights off, JARVIS." I said out loud and the room went dark apart from the light, shining down from the outside. The moon was full and the city was still buzzing with life.

"Goodnight Nad." I heard Luke's voice say, pulling me away from my observation of the city. I lay down on the bed, my head sinking into the pillows, which were still surprising soft for 2013, not like the ones in the future, and replied "Night Luke. Sleep well."

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please review :)**


	5. The mission

**I have no wifi, so I might not be able to update till Sunday! I am praying that it comes back on! I am taking advantage of the wifi in a cafe :P**

"We have a mission." Steve announced, reading his iPhone and getting up abruptly.

"Location?" Clint asked, as everyone else in the living room got to their feet.

"Hells kitchen." Steve said. CHANGE LOCATION. "Around 100 Hydra agents are firing on innocent civilians in the streets. All of us are needed and a handful of SHIELD agents from out choosing. Think about who to pick as we suit up and we'll talk strategy on the way. Let's go."

"Hey!" Lucus shouted. "What about us?"

"You guys, stay here." Steve demanded.

"No, I mean what about us. Why don't we come with you?"

"On the mission? No way! That is way too dangerous!" Maria said.

"Oh come on! We won't get caught."

"How do you know that? If someone sees your faces then they might start asking questions."

"Well well be like daredevil. Wear a mask." I explained.

"Like who?" Bruce asked.

"No one." I said, smiling. "Anyway, well wear masks so we are not seen by the media and if anyone asks then you guys can just say that we were amateur superheroes who wanted to get in on the action."

Steve considered it for a moment. He looked at his watch and finally agreed. "Okay, but you'll need to get some suits from widow and Hawkeye. If you want to stay under the radar, I don't think that wearing Thors outfit will help you." Tony said.

"I don't under-"

"No need." I said, going back to the topic of discussion. I lifted the bag that we brought back in time with us from my shoulder. "We brought them with us."

Me and Lucas smiled at each other and then went to get changed in the toilets as the others got suited up in their rooms and Bruce went to the elevator.

"I can't believe Hydra isn't defeated yet." Lucas said from the cubicle next to me.

"I think they get defeated in...two thousand and...twenty three?" I guessed. I think it was 2023 or 2022.

"Yeah I think that's right." He responded and I heard his door open, signalling that he was ready. "Oh shit.!" He swore.

"What?" I asked, tightening the laces on my shoes. "Something wrong?"

"No, don't worry. It's just we have the avengers logo on our side. We'll need to take them off."

"Ah okay!" I said, taking off the logo on my side which could only be taken off by my fingerprint scan. I walked out and shoved my clothes and the badge in the bag. I looked at Lucus' suit. He was right. The avengers symbol on the right arm would have to be taken off for both of us if we wanted to no risk discovery. He took his off and handed it to me. I put it in the bag with mine. The suits that we wear were much like mum and dads, but young avengers wear the colour purple as their colour, unlike the main colour of the avengers which is black. Mine was slightly more feminine than his, due to the anatomy of women, but we both had gun holsters at mid thigh level.

"I have my bow and arrow. What are we going to do about you?" I asked, throwing him his guns, which he slotted into his holders.

"Dad was talking to me the other day about the spare vibranium from Wakanda that SHIELD kept. Howard used it to make prototypes of the shields. There are some downstairs."

"Sweet." I said. We excited the bathroom and joined the others in the living room.

Steve had one of the prototype shields in his hand and threw it to Luke. He caught it without even looking and they smirked at each other. I was happy for him to see his father again.

Steve gave us ear pieces and we put them in our ears.

"What is the plan?" Thor asked.

"Attack in pairs from all four sides. Me and Maria. Nat and Clint. Thor and Stark. Nadia and Lucus. Stun only. We need them for questioning. Kill at last resort" Steve ordered. "Bruce, comms check?" He asked as we reloaded our guns to stun only.

"Check." Bruce's voice filled my left ear.

He turned to me and asked "Do you need a weapon and are you battle ready?"

I pulled a small rectangular shaped box out of the bag and pressed a button located on the top of it. It flipped open and quickly became a bow. I clipped my quiver onto the back of my suit, where it hold it, at the speed of light. The automatic straps of the quiver wrapped their way round my waist and locked as I brought out a blunt arrow and shot it across the room, hitting the small button to signal the elevator. There was a little button on the wrist section of my suit that I clicked and the arrow flew back, avoiding the furniture and life signs, into my quiver.

The others stood in awe, apart from Luke who just smirked. "Uh guys?"

"She is definitely battle ready!" Clint said, smiling.

"Then let's go!" Steve said, passing me and Lucus black masks, and we all rushed into the elevator. Thank goodness Stark has a large elevator because Thor takes up quite a lot of room. Pop tarts and pancakes.

We reached the roof and climbed into the elevator, except from Stark who flew along side the helicopter.

Whilst we were sitting down, I felt someone nudge my shoulder. Clint. "I'm really proud of you kid." He said and kissed my head lightly.

"Thanks dad." I replied and smiled. He was getting used to the concept of being a father. "Is that to do with the fact that I am holding your weapon of choice in my hand and the fact that I kicked ass with it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said faking innocence and looking in the other direction. We laughed and Natasha shouted "I heard that!" From the seat in front of us, which just made us laugh even more.

Steve went over the plan with us quickly and we all knew our roles.

"Let's go!" Steve shouted, after getting word from the pilot that we were dropping. Me and Luke put on our black masks to hide our identities, the mask only leaving our eyes on show.

Luke held up his fist and I rolled my eyes. "Come on..." He said, smiling, and I gave into his childish character. I bumped his fist and we chuckled.

Once we landed, Nat asked "Fist bump? Really?"

"His idea, not mine." I replied, my voice muffled through the mask covering my mouth.

We went to our positions and on my way to mine and Lucus' location, I heard the screams of innocent civilians reach my ears.

I shared a worrying look with my partners before arriving at the spot where we were going to attack.

"On my mark." Stevens voice came through the comms. The tension was rising and I gripped my bow a little tight. "NOW!" He commanded and we all came from all directions firing at the enemy, knocking most of them out. I was shooting my blunt arrows as Luke was using his shield and the stun shots to knock out the enemy. By the time the first twenty were knocked down, the others had caught the drift that we were dangerous and hid behind anything they could find.

They continued to fire at us as we advanced. I shot an explosive arrow at a car, where some the agents were hiding. The beeping noise drew them out from their hiding spots and were soon knocked out by Thor's hammer.

"5 behind you Lucus." Bruce warned through the ear piece.

"Gimme a second!" He said, fighting two of the enemy, his shield 5 metres away. I punched a nearby Hydra agent in the face and ran to him, shooting down the life signs picked up by Bruce. I shot three down, kicked one in the face and

I felt a pain rip through my body, as if everything was in slow motion. I screamed and fell to the floor, holding my thigh, blood pouring from it.

"Nadias been hit." Bruce said calmly. I could tell he was only saying it in that tone so he didn't hulk out.

The man I was going to shoot smirked and brought the gun to my forehead. "Goodbye little ninja." He said, smirking. Italics - fuck this stupid mask.

I saw a burst of light flash past me just as I fell to the floor. I saw the face of Iron man in front of me lift to reveal tony stark.

"Hey I need extreme medical assistance over here!" Stark said into the ear piece.

"Behind you Stark!" Bruce warned, but before he finished his sentence, Tony had already shot the guy down.

"Iron legion can take in the knock outs. Pepper you okay on clear up of the dead?"

"On it already!" She said.

"Okay, I'm taking Nadia back to the tower. See you guys there." Was the last thing I heard before fading into blackness.

3 hours later.

"Nadia?" I heard someone call softly. "Nad?" I heard this time a bit louder and I also heard the soft beeping of a medical monitor.

"Hey jackass!" Someone called and I heard them perfectly clear.

"Stark!" I heard Clint shout and I also listened to the sound of a newspaper hitting his head.

"Alright ninja. No need for violence."

"There is no need for such language man of Iron.

"Am I dead?" I asked, my eyes fluttering open from the clutches of sleep.

"Not today, Nadia. Would you mind explaining what happened?" Bruce asked.

"Screw what happened! Are you okay?" Luke asked. His concern made me smile slightly.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Good." He said and there was silence for a couple of seconds before he asked what everyone wanted to know. "Now what happened?"

I rolled my eyes and answered "I was covering you."

"The five that were behind me?"

"Yeah! I stunned the first three, kicked the fourth in the face and then..." I stopped myself at realisation.

I stared down at my leg, which was bandaged up already. "Oh shit." I exclaimed.

"Language!" Steve said and I smiled.

"That will always be your catchphrase." I laughed and then asked "how long am I going to be bedridden for?"

"Just a week." Bruce said casually.

"A week!" I shouted, making the others wince.

"Sorry. That's how long it's going to take to heal. You may be able to walk on cruches, but it may be painful for you." He explained.

I sighed and said "okay. Thank you Uncle Bruce." Unlike before, he smiled at the family related name. I think it made him feel comforted.

"That's alright Nadia." He said and collected some notes. The other Avengers left, apart from Clint, Natasha and Luke.

"How are you feeling really?" Clint asked.

"A bit sore. I foot feels a bit numb but apart from that I'm fine."

"At least we didn't have to cut your thigh off." Clint joked and I glared evils at him.

"So I'm guessing Bruce took the bullet out." I said gesturing to the scientist on the other side of the room.

"There was no bullet to take out." Natasha said, which made me confused.

"What?"

"It went straight through your thigh. You're lucky to be alive." Luke said.

"Then why am I still in bed?" I asked. "Surely the regener-" Luke gave me a meaningful look representing the words "SHUT UP!"

"I mean...never mind. For this century, it's brilliant." I said, attempting to recover my near insult.

"We will try and take that as a compliment." Clint said smiling.

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes! Please review :) x**


	6. Decisions

**Thank you for supporting my fanfiction :)**

"We can't stay here forever you know." he said. We had been in this time for the past week and we were reviewing our time. Me and Luke were sitting upside down on the sofa, our heads near the edge and our knee sitting on the top. Our legs were dangling over the top and in the process of not caring, our shoes had slipped off of our feet and clunked onto the floor. That was four hours ago.

"We could?" I said. I don't want to leave. My family's here. My parents are here. If we go back to the future then they're aren't going to be around. "There is no way back or forward in this case."

"We need to be in our own time." he argued. He was probably right, but my argument again I'LL HAVE NO PARENTS! "It's not right. What if we catch up with ourselves? We will be born and you know that we will. Dr. Banner was always saying that you should never meet yourself. That's why the parents were never allowed to travel in time."

"We could hide?" I argued. We can get a safe house. Just me and him. I'd see my parents for visits and no on would know.

"We would be caught and you know it." he said.

"So do we stay or go?" I asked.

"Stay. For the minute. We have no other options. We need to think of a plan quickly though." _Good._

"Do we really have to leave? I mean...it's not fair."

"It's your parents isn't it." he said and I could see him turning his head to face me. I turned mine, so we were face to face. I nodded in response.

"I have them here. We are back like a family again."

"You can't let that be the reason why you stay. They're dead Nad." he insisted, but I screwed my eyes tightly shut.

"Exactly. They are dead." I snapped. "When I'm here, I can see them again." We drew into a deep silence and my mouth dropped slightly. "I'm sorry." I whispered, my gaze returning to the ceiling. I didn't want to look at him. I hated the fact that my parents were dead, any child would, but I always wanted to see them one last time.

In reality, I knew that we had to go back to the future. It _was_ the right thing to do, but who would want to leave their family. I asked "Don't you want to stay here? Steve is here. He's your father after all. And Maria. She isn't a psycho in this ear unlike in the future when she is mental, because your father is lost."

"That's it." he said simply, sounding calmer than I thought he would because I just realised that I sounded a little harsh insulting his parents.

"What? What do you mean?"

"My parents are both in the future. My father is missing. My mother is mental as you said - they need help." He turned his head to face me and whispered "I need to save them."

Silence filled the room and his eyes reflected the harsh reality that we needed to go forwards in time, back to our time. We stayed there for a couple more seconds until I sighed deeply and uncomfortably admitted "We'll have to, won't we." I didn't ask it as a question, but he nodded regardless of the certainty in my voice.

"The real question is...how?"

I thought about his question for a minute. "Oh shit."

"We are really in the wrong time zone to be making a time machine."

 _Hang on..._ "Wait a minute, when they first spoke about creating a time machine, didn't the adult Avengers say that they hid most of the new elements used from us?"

"And that they had been hiding it for several years."

"So maybe..." I said, looking inquisitively at him.

"Maybe they started around now. We could try and make one."

"What? Make a time machine?"

"As you said, they may have already started. Now lets go. We should ask them." I said, starting to get up, but his hand grabbed my arm quickly before I got the chance to leave and pulled me back on the sofa. I heard my stomach do a small grumble and m

"Wait...we don't have the time jump processing magnet. Fury's team invented that remember!"

"Okay...so basically we're screwed."

"Basically yes."

"However, I do still think that we should talk to the others."

"They might have some more ideas."

"Also, if we do try and attempt to create one then it won't be pointless."

"And we can keep trying." he said passionately. "We will get back home where we belong."

"But how will I be able to cope. You know that i'm not good at this kind of stuff. Mum can keep her emotions tucked away. I can't."

"Yes you can. I believe in you. I'll help you." he said softly. "You okay?"

I nodded strongly, trying not to break down into tears. I didn't want to leave, but he was right about being in our own time. We can't leave them stranded in the future battling an army of chitauri.

"Lets go and speak to them now." I said, pushing myself off the sofa once more. He caught my hand once more, but didn't pull me back down.

"You hungry?"

"What?" I asked trying to sound angry so he would just let me go, but my stomach decided to growl again and because he was very caring towards me, I knew he wouldn't let me go if I was hungry, whether I admitted it or not.

"You haven't had any food today and it is..." he said, looking at his watch. "12:47."

I scoffed. "God, you're annoying."

"Just keeping you healthy." he argued with a smart ass smile. "So, what do you want to eat?" he asked, making his way to the kitchen.

"Hmm...pancakes? I know you're a good chef, so if you cock it up i'm going to murder you."

"No you won't." he said happily.

"Nah, i'll just steal all your clothes."

"Why?"

"Because then you will have to go around in nothing."

"Why...why would I have to go around in nothing." _Well this is just getting awkward now._

"Because y..you wouldn't have any clothes." I explained as he got out the pan.

"But couldn't I just get the towels from my bathroom?" he asked, confused.

"I...i guess." I said flushing red slightly and deciding not to speak again. I heard him set up the pan and I could've sworn I heard a giggle. I listened closer and...no...wait that was definitely a laugh. "What?" He laughed some more and then to a point that he had to stop preparation. "What is it?" His laughter died down a bit as he got caught with the view of me.

"You're so cute." he said smiling. _Cute...he thinks I'm cute._

"What do you m-mean...cute?"

"I mean that you are adorable...I mean..funny...of course." he said sounding like he was trying to cover up his mistake, but I just ignored it.

"I didn't think I was funny." I said, pouring myself a drink of water as he mixed the flour and eggs.

"Trust me, you're funny." he reassured me. _Funny...is that a friend-zoned word or not? Why is it so hard to tell? Why is the male species so disconnected with their feelings? I wish I could just peer into his brain for a couple of seconds to look at all of the emotions and feelings that he has, just to see whether he actually does like me or not. What if he doesn't? What do I do then? Just go back to the friendship that we had before? That would be really weird, because then I would constantly be thinking about the fact that I thought about him in that way and it would disgust me. I could really use Scarlet Witch right now, but of course she isn't here right now because WE ARE IN THE WRONG FUCKING TIME ZONE._

"Golden syrup, lemon and sugar?" he asked, pulling me out of my trance. I had been staring at the wall for at least a full two minutes whilst leaning against the dash.

"You don't even need to ask that!" I replied, smiling and finally taking a sip of my water that had been stationary on the side of the surface. My body had increased in temperature because of the angry storm brewing in my mind so when my fingertips touched the cold glass of my drink, I jumped slightly and spilt a small splash of water on the floor.

"Shit." I whispered to myself as I placed the drink back on the side and got a cloth.

"What is it?" Luke asked from the cooker.

"Nothing, I just spilt my drink. Not concentrating that's all." I said, wiping away the small spillage with it.

"You need to chillax a little Nad." he said, carrying over the pancakes in the direction of the balcony. "Come and have some pancakes with me and relax."

I nodded slightly and then placed the cloth back on the side. He held out his hand for me to take. It was a little sweaty in mine, but he had just been making pancakes and I had been freaking out, so I expected it to be. We made our way out of the glass doors and sat down on the sofa there, looking out at the city of Manhattan. We were on either side of the sofa, the pancakes in between us.

"I've missed this." he said.

"What?" I asked, looking questioningly at him. _What is he talking about?_

"Going outside to take a proper look at the city. I've been training for so long that I never had time to and we have been settling in here for a while, so I haven't had the chance yet."

I looked towards the skyline. "The city is beautiful." I said, shovelling another piece of pancake into my mouth. "And so are these pancakes." my muffled voice said. "You really are a genius cook." I said, eating more of the deliciously fattening carbohydrates. I didn't really care that I might put on 10 stone, this food is amazing.

"You like it?"

"God, I love it." I said, scraping the final bits of golden syrup and sugar onto my spoon and into my mouth. I moaned and closed my eyes. "Best. Lunch. Ever." I said collecting the plates and taking them inside, him following behind.

I put the plate and cutlery in the sink and took a final swig of water of the forgotten glass, next to the washing up bowl, before putting it in the sink with the other items.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked, smiling and leaning against the side.

"Very much." I said smiling. It immediately dropped as I said "Now lets go and talk to the others." and walked out of the kitchen.

 **Please review!**


	7. The group discussion

We travelled down to the floor that Tony, Bruce, Clint and Pepper were on, the bag we brought bag on my shoulder.

"Hello Ladia." Stark greeted us, smiling smugly. Him and Pepper had now chatted and they were very excited about the baby that they were going to have...in about 10 years. Everything was okay.

"Ladia? Really?" I asked. _Stupid shipping name. He uses it all the time in the future._

"It's better than Nucus." Luke said. _Oh God...I remember that era! That was a dreadful couple of days._

"That really is bad. Anyway, what do you lot want?" Clint asked.

"Lovely to know you care." I said, raising my eyebrows. "We came to talk about how long we are going to get here." I heard a door open and twirled round to see Natasha, Thor, Maria and Cap enter the room.

"You having secret...meetings without us?" Maria asked, sounding slightly puffed out.

"Are you okay Maria?" Bruce asked.

"Fine...J...Just sparing with...stupid God and super soldiers..." she said, putting her hands on her knees.

"It was most joyous." Thor said, sounding perfectly normal.

"You can't keep up Ria?" Pepper asked and Maria raised her eyebrows.

"They all have powers for Christ sakes!" she argued, throwing her hands up in the air and walking across the room to get a drink to de-colour her flushed cheeks from exercise. Steve followed her to the table, got a drink too and then began talking to each other quietly.

"Anyway, what do you misfits want?" Tony asked.

"Hey! We are not misftis!" I argued.

"Whatever! Anyway, what do you actually want?"

"We were..." Luke started and looked at me. I could see the nerves in his eyes, but not with his body language. "Um...we were wandering whether...well...whether you had any ideas about..."

"About?" Tony asked. His eyebrows were raised and he had no clue what I was talking about.

"About...travelling in time." he said finally. Maria and Steve must have been listening to the story because they put their glasses on the table and their expressions dropped.

Clint laughed lightly and said "Your joking aren't you?"

Luke looked at me, slightly embarrassed and I explained "It was worth a shot to ask."

"Time travel?" Steve asked. Maria stared sadly at him, probably thinking about Peggy. "It's impossible."

"How do you think we got here dad?" Luke asked.

"It may be available in the future, but it's not available now."

"Exactly." Tony chipped in. "It would take years to create.

"Exactly."

"Which is why I started three years ago." he said, smugly.

"What?" Steve asked exasperated.

Bruce stepped forward. "We thought it might be best to start in case we ever needed it."

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"Because it's time travel. Duh." Tony politely explained.

"Unfortunately we haven't got it right." Tony said.

"That's because you haven't got the magnet." I said.

"What magnet?" he asked, embarrassed - an emotion that is rarely seen on the person of Tony Stark.

"The time jump processing magnet." I explained. "That is the object that allows you to jump through time. It isn't invented for another couple of years."

"Why didn't you mention it before?" he asked, almost too casually.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been working on that magnet."

"Wait a second." Maria said. "I am seriously confused right now. What the hell is going on?"

I turned to her as she and Steve walked over to us. "A magnet called a time jump processor is used to create the time travel machine. This magnet is not invented for another couple of years. It is invented by Fury's team."

"So there is no way of you going back to the future for a couple of years?" Maria asked.

"Nice reference." Clint said smiling.

"What? I don't understand." I said, confused.

"Never mind." Maria said, waving her hand. "Look, the real problem is that we will have to wait years for you to go back."

"You want us to?" Luke asked.

"Of course I don't sweetheart." she said, holding Luke's face and kissing him on the forehead. "But that is why you asked whether he had created a time machine is it not?" After Maria stepped away, Luke came and leaned against a desk, next to me, facing the others.

He nodded sadly. "Yeah. We wish we could stay, but we have to go. I need to save you and dad."

She nodded and smiled softly. "So...what should we do?"

"We will just have to wait I guess." he said.

"Why can't we just...I dunno...go into hiding." I suggested.

Luke turned at me and shook his head. "We've talked about this. We need to go back."

"You could be found by the future versions of yourselves. I've studied time travel. You can't be seen by them. If you are seen, psychological effects could happen. Touching each other just slightly could cause catastrophic effects on the planet. It could tear the world apart." Bruce said.

"Please, I want to stay. We can be locked away. It's fine."

"You can't do that." Natasha said. "It's unfair."

"I agree." Steve said.

"Me too." Maria agreed.

"Why? What's the problem with that? You can come and visit us. Please! I don't want to leave. Why do we have to?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Clint said, coming over to me to place a hand on my shoulder. "You have to leave. As much as I hate to admit it, we're dead. To you anyway. To you we are dead. We die in the future. We're just ghosts to you in this time. You should think of us as projections, because we're not real. Yes, you've come back to this time and yes, we are real _right now,_ but you are not in this time where we are. We're 16 years behind you." His words were reducing me to tears and he gave me a hug as he continued. "We are not real to you. I am sorry, but we are not. You have the chance to stay with us and it is reality, but it is fake. All of this is fake. Because time travel shouldn't be allowed. Seeing yours ghosts shouldn't be allowed. That is why...I'm begging you...when you go forward in time...destroy it. Destroy the machine."

"What? You can't do that! It's too imp-" Tony argued, but go cut off.

"Shut up Stark!" Clint shouted. "Promise me that you will destroy it?"

I wiped away the tears that ran down my cheeks and then nodded. "I promise."

"Good." he said and hugged me a little tighter before letting me go. "What now?"

"We could try using the time machine with the magnet that I have created now. It's not perfect, but we might as well give it a shot." Tony said.

"I guess." I said, shrugging.

"Right, well we should get everything prepared then. Bruce?" Tony asked and then immediately left, Bruce following at his tail. "Are you guys coming or staying?" he shouted on the way to the elevator.

"We have nothing else to do." I said.

"Is everything okay Nadia?" Clint asked me.

"Oh yeah!" I said sarcastically. "Everything's fine. I'm leaving and I'm never going to see you again. Everything's great."

"Look, I know it will be hard for you to leave us okay!"

"How do you know?"

"Because i'm finding it hard just to think about leaving Nat. Remember...I leave Nat." he said, looking over at the love of his life. Natasha smiled sadly and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "You said that we die together. It happens. I will never see her again. We'll both be alone. As much as I want to stay with her, you said that it already happens. You can't change time. No one can. In the real world, the Doctor doesn't exist. If you stay here that could change the course of history. The fact is...you return to your current lives 16 years ahead of us."

I knew I had to accept this at some point, but I decided to skip round the subject. "I like Doctor Who."

"Thank goodness that program is still around 16 years from now." Pepper said, smiling.

"Who is your favourite doctor?" I asked and just as Maria was about to reply, dad interjected.

"Hey!" Clint said, obviously noticing me trying to change the subject. "So...you are okay with this now? You understand that we can't just keep you here?"

I nodded, now in acceptance. "I get it. We have to go back to the future. For the sake of humanity."

"Good. Now, lets go and build a time machine."

"That's something you don't hear every day."

"I do not understand." Thor said, confused by our speech. "What is this 'time machine' you speak of? What action does it perform?"

"It allows someone to travel through time, Thor. To the future or to the past." Bruce explained. "It has the energy to take you somewhere of a different time."

Thor nodded, said "Thank you for explaining, my green friend.", and firmly patted Bruce on the back, wincing from the force of the mighty Thor. We then all made our way down to the science bros testing room. I felt Luke's warm hand lead me out of the room towards the elevator as I came to terms with the fact that I was not allowed to stay in this time. I would have to go back.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Please review :)**


	8. First attempt

I dropped my bag in the corner of the room and me and Luke head over to the middle of the room. "Right." Stark said, positioning me and Luke in the centre of a circle that was surrounded by a bigger circle, mirrors surrounding us. "Stay still whilst I calibrate the sensors." he said and scurried off through a gap between two mirrors. "Now, this test should show the time travel element of the machine. Stand back guys unless you want to get roasted." _Well, that brings me confidence that I am going to survive this 'experiment'._

"Are you sure this is safe Stark?" Natasha asked.

"Yep. We are only sending them there for a second and then they are returning."

"Thank you. This gives us the chance to say goodbye to them."

"No, it gives us the chance to discover time travel." Stark said, definitely more interested in the science.

"Are you sure about this Tony?" I asked, or shouted, to him.

"100%" he said, just as a spring came loose and sent a bolt flying into the air. Everyone ducked in case they got hit, but luckily it just landed on the floor. "That's meant to happen." he said, waving his arm, dismissing the worry carelessly. _Yeah right, that was meant to happen! What a complete and utter load of-_

"Hey, stop looking so worried." Luke said, taking my hand in his. "We're going to be fine." His eyes showed a different emotion to his speech. His speech said that he was confident that this was going to work, but his eyes showed that he was scared. Every time that this happens, I pretend to go along with it, squeeze his hand a little tighter and say "Okay." just to make him feel better, even though I get quite excited about new experiments.

"You guys ready?" Stark asked, putting safety goggles on. Me and Luke were back to back, facing outwards towards the mirrors.

"Ready!" we both replied.

"Okay and 3..." _Oh god._ "2." _Oh shit._ "3." I opened my eyes and glared at Stark. "What? I'm just messing." he answered, shrugging. "1." he said, quickly, and pulled down the lever. There was a huge crash and I ducked inwards, towards Luke. I didn't feel anything different. No atmospheric change, no temperature change. What just happened? I looked up and saw bit of broken glass scattered across the room and then adults standing up, arguing about something on the outside. "You said it was safe Tony." Natasha complained angrily.

"I promise you, it was...well maybe.." Tony said.

"You need the magnet." Luke shouted and stepped over the broken glass to join them.

"The time magnet?" Tony guessed.

"Yes. It needs to be invented. In the future it is. Why is this all so complicated?" I asked myself.

"I'll get on clearing all this up." Bruce said, collecting a broom from the corner of the room.

Whilst the others argued, I grabbed the bag we brought back from the future and pulled out my Starkplayer. I flicked through the tracks and listened to some old music by Florence and the Machine. It's a shame that she doesn't produce music anymore. Her films are quite good though. _You've got the love_ flooded my ears and I started singing to myself quietly. I always liked Florence and the Machine. I think she was an artist around this time of year. I didn't hear the shouting from the others who were trying to call me, but I did feel the nudge on my shoulder from Tony Stark. I pulled out a headphone. "What?"

"We're having a discussion here. You shouldn't be listening to-" he stopped himself and looked at the device in my hand.

"What is that?" he asked curiously. The words 'Stark Industries' were engraved on the top of the back. "Did I make that?"

"Yeah. In the future, you make almost everything we own. Furniture, televisions, you name it. You must've put it in the bag when you were packing it." I said, clicking a button to the next track. I get bored of songs very easily.

"What does it do?" Thor asked curiously.

"It plays music." I replied to him. I briefly looked over at Tony who was eyeing the music player with crossed eyebrows.

"How ingenious." he said, looking fascinated by the object.

"Anyway," Maria said, getting the discussion back on track. "The magnet needs to be-"

"Wait!" Tony said, causing Maria to stop abruptly and turn.

"Excuse me?"

"No, wait. I have a question."

"Fine. Ask away." Maria said angrily.

"It's not for you." Tony said, turning to face me. "It's for you."

"For me?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"That bag." he said, pointing to the one we brought back.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I packed it."

"Yeah. So?"

"We knew this would happen."

"What?" Steve asked.

"I am most confused, Man of Iron." Thor said.

"What are you getting at Tony?" Pepper asked.

"In the future, we knew that this would happen didn't we?" Tony asked me.

"Yes...I guess we would, Sweetie. What's the point?"

"That means that, in the future, we would know this crisis would arise. That you would have to get back into the future."

"So that means..." I said.

"Surely I am clever enough to give you the right materials to build the machine, to get you back?" he suggested.

"Luke?"

"Got it." he said, opening the bag. That's the good thing about Lucus. We think similarly. "It's here." he said, happily, pulling out the magnet that we needed. He gave it to Stark and he looked at it intrigued.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" I whispered to Luke.

"Oh...I know exactly where this goes." he said, going over to the machine and slipping it into a slot that looked like a big version of an SD card slot. It clicked and we sighed. JARVIS brought a countdown up on the screen that read 10:41:52.

"The magnet will take 10 hours, 41 minutes and 47 minutes to be fully bonded with the machine. The magnetic stripe needs to be recognised before any transportation can be made." JARVIS explained.

"So we have 10 hours left." Clint said, looking at his watch. "It's two o'clock right now. So...send off would be at 12:40 tonight."

"Uh...so much effort to stay awake." Tony complained.

"Well go and sleep now then. You seem to do that all the time anyway." Pepper said, kissing his cheek.

"Miss Potts, will you accompany me to my room?" Tony asked, with a slick smile.

She raised her eyebrows and asked "Really?"

"I am so very tired. I might need help getting into bed." he said, almost laughing.

"Fine." she said, acting angry, but we could all see that she was secretly pleased. "We'll see you tonight." she said, waving goodbye.

We all said bye and then turned back to each other. "So what now?" Steve asked.

 **I know it's a short chapter, but the next one is longer. I PROMISE YOU! Please review and I hope you liked it :)**


	9. Date?

Hi guys! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS! Keep them coming xx :)

 **Previously**

 **We all said bye and then turned back to each other. "So what now?" Steve asked.**

"We could go out together?" I asked Luke. I came to the realisation that it kinda had another intention. "No...I didn't...I meant..." I tried to backpeddle, but it didn't really work. After stumbling over my words for a couple of seconds I could finally form a sentence again. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah...I'd like that." he replied smiling. Just his smile gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Great...I mean...yeah...I meant..I'll..." _Just stop talking?_

"I'll meet you in fifteen minutes?" he asked, smiling and laughing a little from my stuttering.

"S-sure. That's...great." I said and he made his way over to the elevator. The elevator doors shut and I turned back to face the others.

"Really?" Clint asked, on the verge of laughing.

"I can't...I just can't." Tony said, using the table to hold himself up.

"You think this is funny?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air to emphasise my anger.

"That was pretty bad honey." Natasha said, smiling sadly.

"Oh God!" I said, putting my head in my hands.

"That was most amusing." Thor said smiling. We all turned our heads as if to say 'Really?' with our facial expressions.

"Look, you don't need to worry about him liking you." Maria said, stroking my back with one hand.

"From what we've heard, he likes you already." Steve said, smiling.

"Really?" I snapped my head up. I realised how eager that was and saw the others laughing. "I mean...I don't care. What did he say?" I asked casually.

"He was talking about how you are always dependant on each other and how you are always there for him." Steve explained.

"The closest person to him." Maria commented. "And he said you were beautiful."

"'The most beautiful human being he's ever seen' were the words I think he used" he said.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You're not lying."

"Nope."

"When did he say this exactly?"

"Two days ago."

"Seriously?"

"YES!"

"Have you not noticed him staring?" Pepper asked.

"Oh my goodness! Yes! It's like a dog being hypnotised by a bone." Clint added.

"Well I haven't." I argued

"You haven't been looking hard enough." Natasha said, smiling. I thought about all their comments for a minute...he thought I was beautiful? I was so deep in thought that I almost forgot that I had to get ready. I snapped out of my trance and found the others all staring at me.

"I need to get ready." I said and quickly made my way to the elevator.

"Wear something slutty!" Tony shouted as I got in.

"Don't wear something slutty!" Clint shouted and gave evils at Tony as the elevator doors shut.

The doors opened and I made my way over to my room. I flicked through my clothes and quickly pulled out my favourite playsuit. It was a blue, denim looking material and had white lacey flower sown on around both of the thigh sections. I slipped on some black dolly shoes and grabbed some change off the counter. My room had gotten pretty messy over these past couple of days. _I should probably tidy all this up before I leave tonight._ I didn't both with make-up. It makes me feel really hot, as in temperature wise, and I feel fake when I wear it. Also, if we kiss then the lipstick will smudge and... _Why do you even think that that is going to happen? Just act like it's a trip out with a friend._

"You can do this." I told myself in the mirror. I give myself weird little pep talks sometimes. "Right." I said to myself and walked over to the door. I opened it to see Lucus leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His head snapped up when he heard the door open and he slowly pushed himself off the wall.

"You look beautiful." he commented, smiling. Before I didn't really believe the others, but his eyes conveyed truth. He really though that?

"Thank you." I replied, turning around to shut the door and hiding my blush from him was just a benefit of that. "So where are we going?" I asked as we strolled down the corridor.

"I was thinking Central Park? I mean, no one knows us and it's got a beautiful view." he said.

"Sounds good." I said, but stopped in the corridor. He carried on two steps and then turned around, realising that I had paused. "How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Tony's drivers. I already requested a car to be driven round." he said, smiling.

"Great." I said, relieved that we didn't have to walk. Sweat armpits on a date...nasty! _WAIT. This is not a date. Not a date...but I want it to be date._

We got into the elevator and into the car at the bottom of the building, nobody seeing us do so. We talked on the way and nothing was awkward with him, like usual. Even though the car has the words 'STARK' written on the number plate, nobody took notice to us, because we weren't Tony Stark. We got a few curious looks from some people, but apart from that there was no problem with us in public.

We got out of the car and walked over to a bench where we sat and watched people absent-mindedly stroll in the park. It seemed so peacefully compared to the technology filled future that is ahead of everyone.

"It's so beautiful here." I said, looking at the view in front of me. I was unaware that Lucus was staring at me as he commented "Yeah...it really is."

I looked over at him slowly and found him looking at me. "What?"

"The view really is beautiful." he said, smiling at me. His hand reached up and put a loose strand of hair behind my left ear. He leaned in closely to the left hand side of my face. He placed a delicate kiss on my cheek, which caused my stomach to flood with butterflies.

The breath from his nose tickled my cheek and the edge of my ear. His soft lips were placed there for at least 5 seconds and I could see that his eyes were blissfully closed. My lips were parted and my breathing was so heavy. Obviously I tried not to let it show. He pulled back and stared at me for a couple of moments. "Coffee?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out, because I was still really shocked. As a simple alternative, I just nodded my head as a response.

As I watched him walk away, I thought about what just happened. _Who kisses your cheek just as a friend? Does he like me? Does he have feelings for me? He doesn't do that normally...not from what I've seen anyway. Will it be like this when I go back or? What will happen? I mean, we'll have to go back some day. We need to help everyone in the future, but we won't have our parents. I finally got to see them again. I love being here with him. I love being with him. I think i'm in love wit-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a warm thumb stroking my moist cheek. I turned round to see Luke there with a tray of coffee cups in one hand and his other hand close to my face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, placing the coffee cups down on the floor. He shuffled closer and put his arm around me comfortably.

"They'll be gone when we return. In the future." I explained, tears continuing to poor down my cheeks.

"You'll always have me, okay? It makes me upset to see you like this." he said, wiping another tear of my face. "So..." he said, getting up and offering his hand to me. "lets go back and you can spend some time with them before we leave. Yeah?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, taking his hand. He got the coffee cups and gave one to me.

"As much as I enjoyed our date, you do only have a couple more hours to be with your parents. You have the rest of your life with me." he said slowly and meaningfully.

"Okay." I said, trying to ignore the fact that he just called our outing a date. _Oh my God, I think i'm going to explode!_ My insides felt like they were going to blow up as Luke held my hand walking down the street.

We continued to walk until we reached the car. Luke opened the door for me and I got in first, him following. When we reached the tower, we put our now empty coffee cups in the bins outside and headed in.

When we got to the floor the adults were on - the living room floor - we told them about what we discussed. "Luke said that, as it is our last few hours to spend with you guys, it would be a good idea to spend some family time together."

"That sounds fantastic." Clint said, but then looked between me and Luke. "But I don't want to interrupt your..." he looked at Natasha with his gaze and then back at us. "Outing." he finished.

"Don't worry about it." Lucus said. "We'll have more outings in the future, but for now, you three should spend time together." He turned to me. "Your not in this time forever, so I think it's best for you to be here with them as they will be gone soon." he said, smiling. My brain stopped functioning at his secret intention behind his words.

"We'll have more outings in the future?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." he said, holding me hand. He brought it up to his lips and placed a delicate kiss on it. "See you later." he said and brought the hand back down to my side, his eyes not breaking contact with mine this entire time. The other Avengers scattered, smiling to themselves.

He started walking away and my mouth just stayed open, because I couldn't form any words. "B...Bye." I said at the last minute, as he was leaving. He waved goodbye to us and I turned back to my parents, who were the only people left in the room apart from me, when he was gone.

"That was..." Natasha started. She turned to Clint and then back to me. "Interesting." she finished, the smallest smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Clint said, waving his arms. That meant he was lying. He always does that when he is trying to deny something.

"What?"

"You two." Natasha said, smiling.

"What?"

"You two definitely need to get together." Clint commented.

"What? No. You're kidding. You're..." I said, running out of excuses. I gave up, slumped down on the leather sofa in the living room and sighed. "You think so too?"

"Of course." Clint said.

"Everybody thinks that you two would make a brilliant couple." Natasha commented. _Hang on..._

"Wait a second...what do you mean 'everyone'?" I asked, curious to her word choice.

She looked at Clint and then back at me. "We...may have had a discussion about your relationship."

"WHAT? Even with his parents? Are you kidding?"

"Maria started the conversation!" Clint defended.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah! They approve of you two together, so you don't need to worry about that." Natasha said, smiling.

"I don't even know if we are together. He doesn't even like me. I mean, he hasn't said anything, so...I guess not."

"Tell me about what happened when you went out earlier."

"So we just went out to the park...and then we talked for a bit...about..no wait...we didn't talk...he talked..."

"And what did he say?" Clint questioned.

"He...he called me beautiful." I said, trying to hide my growing smile.

"And?" Natasha asked, a smile starting on her face too.

"He...also...kissed my cheek."

"You case for 'him not liking you' isn't building up very well is it?" Clint said, smugly. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, my smile continuing to creep.

"Everything'll be fine. Are you sure you don't want to spend some time with him?" Natasha asked.

"No, we only have a couple of hours left before I have to leave. Me and him...we have the rest of our lives."

"Alright...well do you want to watch Back to the Future? It's crazy that you haven't seen it." Clint said.

"Okay. Back to the Future it is, but then what are we going to do afterwards?"

"There's three to get through. That should suffice." he said, sitting down on the couch with me.

"THREE? Jeez, why do they need to go back so much?"


	10. Promises

**Hi guys! A bit of this is kind of a filler chapter about Nadia and her character :)**

Between making food, eating food and peeing, the Back to the Future trilogy ended up finishing at 7 o'clock. _How long do we have left again?_

"JARVIS, what time will the device be ready?" I asked, popping another piece of popcorn into my mouth.

"00:13 exactly Miss Romanoff-Barton." he replied.

"Thank you very much JARVIS." I turned to my parents. "So what do you want to do now? Watch another movie or?"

"Is it okay if we find out about you?" Clint asked, voicing both of their interests, because Natasha nodded her head in agreement.

"That's fine. Obviously I can't reveal too much about the future, but i'll say as much as I can." I said, smiling.

"Okay. First of all...now this is important."

"What is it?" I asked seriously.

"Weapon of choice?" Clint asked, eager to find the answer.

"Bow and arrow." I said and Clint started laughing and cheering.

"YES! GET IN!" he shouted excitedly.

"Aaaaand guns." I added. Clint's face dropped and the smirk on his face shifted over to Natasha. "I use both. I don't have a favourite."

"Come on!" Clint complained. "You must have a favourite!"

"Nope, I like using both of them."

"It's bullshit." he loudly whispered to Natasha. She just shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"What about school? Do you have school in the future? I bet there isn't school."

"No, we do still have school. And it's going good. I'm getting mostly B's and A's at the minute. Apart from Art. I'm crap at art."

"Sorry, that's probably my fault." Clint admitted, causing us to laugh.

"I'm more interested in the combat lessons."

"Combat lessons?" Natasha asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "The last time I checked there weren't combat lessons in school. Shitty P.E. lessons but not combat lessons."

"Yeah, they introduced it about 5 years ago, because the government felt that people should learn self-defence. Especially after all the attacks that we've had on our world. Very talented students are put in an advanced group so we get special training. The Avengers are put into a completely separate one."

"But aren't you isolated from other people by that?"

"We get on really well with the others actually. They worry about us when we have missions though."

"You guys have missions?" Clint asked. "Already? At your age?"

"You guys can talk!" I said.

"Good point. But still...in the future there is more protection."

"We always assist you guys on missions. The younger one's don't go on them, but me and Lucus go out occasionally unless we are training. We always want to become better."

"Do you think that if you had different parents, you wouldn't put so much pressure on yourself to be the best you can be?"

"Maybe...but I prefer it this way. I love the training that we do and the job that I have." I replied.

"Well that's good. So...are you guys part of the Avengers?"

"We have a group called the Young Avengers. When the Avengers kids are 15 years old, they join."

"The Young Avengers. That's original." Natasha retorted.

"I know right!" I said.

"So do you guys train a lot?"

"Yeah, everyday after school. You force us to finish our school work first though." I said. "You always say that school work is just as important as Avengers work."

"It is."

"Yeah, but I don't want to do school work, I want to work as an Avenger my whole life. I want to protect the city and the world." Natasha and Clint looked at each other smiled and then smiled back at me.

"You're different than I thought you would be." Natasha said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I first saw you a couple of days ago and we found out that you were our daughter, I thought you might be resistant to us because we brought you up around an Avenger lifestyle, but you've actually embraced it."

"We all have. All the kids. We love being the Avengers children." I explained.

"So remind me who there is again." Clint asked.

"Okay, so there is Amalya. Daughter of Thor and Jane. Goddess. Literally. Rachel Banner. Bruce and Bettys daughter. Me and Lucus. And then Maria and Howard Junior."

"Wow. Hang on. Howard Junior?" Clint asked. "I don't remember that."

"well I was going to mention it when I first told you guys about the kids, but Pepper walked out. I thought that I would save them a little surprise."

"Thats really sweet Nad."

"So how old is he?" Natasha asked.

"Minus 4 months." I said smiling.

"Peppers pregnant?" She asked.

"Yep. Tony is having to look after the company for once." I smirked.

"Do you get along well?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. Occasionally we fight but it's only occasionally."

"Good, because I didn't think that I would have been able to cope without knowing that you are happy in the future."

"I was happy when you were around."

"You _were_ happy?" Clint asked, eyebrows crossed.

"Yeah. Once you..." I took a deep breath and continued. "Once you guys were dead, I found it hard to cope. I didn't talk to anyone for months." As I explained this to them, they didn't once change their face. They stayed confused and I could see the questions filling in their eyes. "I kept myself locked in my room and...hardly ate anything for days at a time. The only person who forced me to eat was Luke. He was the one...who eventually helped me to connect with society again."

"How did he do that?" Natasha asked, curiously.

"He came and spoke to me. Every day. The others tried to speak to me, but he came and talked to me the most. They noticed that I responded to him most, so he was the one that talked to me the most."

"What did he talk to you about?" Clint asked.

"Random things like...the Avengers, new missions, news and stuff like that. He just kept talking to me since I responded. He finally got through to me one day."

"So...did you become happier after that?" Natasha asked, hopeful.

"Happier than I was after you died...but...I never found the same happiness as before...when I was with you." I admitted, turning my head towards the floor.

"Nad, that's an awful thing to feel." Clint said, placing his hand on my shoulder and stroking it softly.

"I know, it just..." I turned my head to them. "It isn't the same."

Nat came over and pulled me into a hug. "You need to accept life without us being there. We both know the risks going into our jobs." she said. Then, she came close to my ear and whispered "It's not your fault."

I stopped. How did she know I thought that? "How did you..."

"I have interrogated many people and I can read emotions like a book." she said and pulled away from me, holding me at arms length. "I can see how much guilt is in your eyes and it needs to stop."

"Promise us? Promise us that you will not feel guilty about our deaths." Clint said.

"I...I will. I promise." I said.

Clint said "Good." and then pulled us all into a group hug.

"Okay." he said after our emotional moment. "who wants food, because I'm really hungry and it's time for dinner."

"You're always hungry." me and Natasha complained at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"He's still like this in the future?" Natasha asked.

"Yep. The constant hunger means that we have to stock up on food in the kitchen a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot."

"He never changes." she said, smiling and wrapping an arm around his waist, as we all made our way to the kitchen.

 **I know this chapter was short, but I hope you liked it! There's only one more left :( Anyway, thank you for your reviews and please continue reviewing.**


	11. Back to the future

**This is the last chapter of this story - Back in time. I hope that you like it! Please review! I have really appreciated your comments! I love hearing your feedback about my work.** **By the way, I love monopoly and that is why it's been mentioned. I think it's because so far I have mostly one every game that I have played. Mostly. :P If you don't like monopoly then you are not a real human being. Just saying.**

After we got dinner, we made our way back to the sofa. It was now 8:14 and we only have about 4 hours left together.

"So what do you fancy doing?" dad asked me.

"How about we play a game?" I suggested.

"Tony has a games room a few floors down that contains hundreds of games and i'm not joking when I say that."

"Oh I know! I still exists."

"So what game do you wanna play?" Nat asked.

"How about...Monopoly?"

"You guys still have that in the future?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, it's the one game that never goes away." I replied smiling.

"That sounds good. Lets go." Nat said and we made our way towards the elevator.

 **3 and a half hours later**

"I can't believe it!" Natasha said, giving me her final few Monopoly money.

"YES!" I shouted and did a little victory dance. _No one should let me buy all the stations._

"How the hell did you defeat the both of us?" Clint asked, putting his head in his hands.

"I never lose." I said, smirking.

"Yep, she has your stubbornness and vanity." Natasha said, collecting up her money and cards.

"HEY!" I shouted and we all chuckled. We packed the bored away and sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"What do you think it's like?" I asked.

"What do I think what's like?" Natasha asked.

"Being dead?" I asked.

"Woah. This situation just got very deep, very quickly." Clint commented chuckling.

"I don't like to think about it." Natasha said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"If you think about it then you will probably end up discussing it with other people. Next thing, Tony'll find out."

"Why would that be bad?" I asked her, intrigued.

"Well, if we knew that life was better in the afterlife than it is now then there would be mass suicides, but if we knew that life was better as it is and there is some kind of hell when we die then we would put extra effort into staying alive and probably try to end up as pieces of plastic still alive. So I prefer not to think about it."

"Wow. Now that is deep." Clint commented.

"I can be deep sometimes." she commented.

"Yeah but not that deep because that is just emotional." Clint said.

She turned her head to him and replied "I can be emotional." smiling. I haven't really seen her properly smile here before and I like it. It's more her.

Clint slowly leaned in, cupping her face, and started kissing her. "Um...guys?" I asked, but they didn't move. "GUYS!" I said a bit louder and they pulled apart. "Bit weird."

"Oh sorry." Clint said and straightened himself out. "I'm new to all this."

"That doesn't mean that you have the right to snog in front of your daughter. In the future, it is actually a rule in our house."

"Seriously?" Natasha asked.

"Yep. No. Snogging. In. Front. Of. Nadia." I said. "Or anyone else for that matter."

"Alright, alright." Clint said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Miss Romanoff-Barton, Mr. Barton and Miss Romanoff, Mr. Stark requires your presence in the testing room."

We looked around at each other, the once happy laughing smiles had turned to sad solemn looks. We knew what was going to happen soon. Me and Luke were going to be gone.

I didn't realise the tears that were freely falling from my eyelids, down my face, and dripping down from the bottom of my chin onto my blue jeans that Tony bought for me the other day.

"Hey, come 'ere." Clint said, pulling me into a sideways hug. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, wanting him closer to me, like he was the most previous thing on Earth. "It's going to be okay. It has been amazing knowing that the daughter that we have is so confident, beautiful and talented." he explained, stroking my hair.

I nodded into his chest. "I know." I replied weakly. I didn't want to go, but I now came to the acceptance that I had to.

"We are going to miss you." Natasha said, stroking my arm comfortingly. Mum was always comforting. Maybe not when I first arrived, but she got used to me after a while. "I know that you are going to find it hard when you go back to your time, but your a Romanoff and a Barton." She said, smiling. "Deal with it."

"I will." I replied, keeping up my facade. I gave mum a deep hug and walked to the elevator with them, picking up my bag along the way. We didn't talk along the way. What was there to say apart from I'll miss you and be safe and look after Tony. These past couple of weeks had been enough to get me to realise that yes, my parents were dead, but I didn't need to dwell on that all the time. I could be one of the best spies of S.H.I.E.L.D and make them proud of me, prouder than they already are.

We arrived at the floor, containing the machine, and I saw Lukes parents at the side, anxiously waiting. Luke was at the centre of the circle of mirrors. Bruce and Stark were at the sides, fiddling with the equipment. Pepper was waiting outside the elelvator for us.

"Nadia." She greeted me, pulling me into a hug, almost knocking the bag off of my shoulder. "I'll miss you." She said and I hugged her a little tighter, trying not to damage her always thin frame. I said goodbye to the others, taking extra time with Stark to imprint in his mind that the magnet must remain a secret, and then went to join Luke.

"Hey." I said casually and stood next to him, while the others talked and set up the equipment. He smiled as a reply and put his hands in his trouser pockets. "Look..." I started. "If this doesn't work-"

"It will." He reassured me.

"If it doesn't for some reason," I said quickly, leaving no space for interruptions. "I want you to know that I care about you more than anyone, okay?" I admitted.

He slowly drew his head around and replied "I care about-"

"Right," Stark interrupted. _Ass-hole._ "Let's get this show on the road." He said, flicking a few buttons and me and Luke got into position, which was just facing back to back.

"Ready to proceed in...3...2...1..." We're the last words I heard from Bruce Banner before all hell broke loose.

 **POV Natasha**

A bright light reflected off of the mirrors, almost blinding me, and I turned around to protect my eyes. I felt Clints reassuring hand on my back, protecting me too. I felt my eyes readjust as the brightness decreased and Clints hand slid off of my back.

I turned round and saw the mirrors shattered, but no one there. "Did it work?" Pepper asked, shaking her head, most likely to get rid of the stars in her eyes.

"I think so." Stark said, smiling. He picked up the magnet and announced "I have created time travel."

"Well, I don't necessarily think it was just yo-" Bruce said, but Tony interjected. As usual.

"Shut up Banner. I need to call the press and-" His train of thought was interrupted by Pepper snatching the magnet off of him. "HEY!" He complained.

"You heard what they said. It isn't discovered for another couple of months now..." She said, walking into the elevator. "Clear up for once in your life." She smirked and the elevator doors shut.

"Did it work though?" Clint asked Bruce, while Tony was complaining about the fact he had to clear up the broken glass. He went to get a broom.

"My calculations show..." He said, picking up a piece of paper newly printed. "Oh my God." He said. I couldn't tell whether he was shocked or happy. Please be a mixture.

"Well?" I asked, holding tightly onto Clints hand. Bruce smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

 **POV Nadia**

My tightly shut eyes relaxed as the time travel roller coaster ride stopped. My hands were woven tightly round Lukes and I felt a chill pass through my body.

I opened my eyes, because I knew I would have to eventually. My vision was met with that of fire and destruction. The city seemed unmoving and we weren't on one of the top floors of Avengers Tower. We were on the ground, no buildings surrounding.

"What happened?" Luke asked me, his eyes scanning the city also.

"The human race." A masculine voice answered from behind us. I spam round quickly and saw Rogers holding Maria's hand, the other Avengers behind him.

"Dad?" Luke asked and ran up to hug him. I looked at Maria who looked slightly healthier than when we left, because she now has Steve Rogers back by her side. Luke greeted them both, I looked at Maria. She knew my question before I asked it.

"They still died. I'm sorry." I nodded. I knew nothing would be different, but I wanted it to be.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucus asked.

"If we said anything, it might have affected your actions." Tony said, taking the bag off me, and we nodded in acceptance.

"So what do we do now? And what happened to the city."

"Manhattan was destroyed. Burnt to the ground. Civilians are still underground and we need to help them. Up for the job?" Steve asked and I looked at Luke.

"Born ready." I smiled and we sprinted off with all of them to save civilians lives. Because it's our job. I looked down at the tattoo on my wrist of my parents symbols, knowing that they would always watch over me and look after me, even from the afterlife.

 **Hey guys, this was my last chapter! I might be doing a SEQUEL with more of the Avengers characters and develop the romance between Lucus and Nadia! Please tell me if you want a sequel, because other wise I won't bother. Thank you for reading my story!**


	12. Update?

Hi guys :)

I am either planning to make a sequel of this or redo the story with more depth. Your choice?

Please review to tell me which you would rather have or both!

Thank you


End file.
